


Water

by surely_silly



Series: unclaimed luggage [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surely_silly/pseuds/surely_silly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are these two young fish swimming along, and then they happen to meet an older fish swimming the other way. He nods at them, and says, 'Morning boys, how's the water?' and the two young fish swim on for a bit. And then, eventually, one them looks over at the other, and goes, 'What the hell is wrong with him?'" — Wallace, David Foster: [This is Water]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

It's lather, rinse, repeat.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

Lather. Rinse. Repeat.

Repeat.

It's sickening, boring, and conventional in  _all the wrong ways._

The world is a sick, sick place.

Dick sighs, draping himself over the steering wheel of his car as traffic moves less than that of a snail's pace, and cars who-knows-how-far-behind-him honk their horns and their drivers scream obscenities along the highway.

His car feels awful small in times like this, so constricting and suffocating, and Dick has to suppress a twitch as his skin crawls and tingles. It feels like a cage too small for him, and the bars dig into his back and his limbs cramp with no room to stretch. It causes a physical ache in his chest when he flexes his arm, and wonders if he could even still do a double backflip.

"Maybe I'll go the gym," he mumbles, sitting up as the vehicles in front of him start to move.

He won't, but it's a nice thought.


End file.
